


航班延误 Fligth delay

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuzu和Javi的航班延误了，所以他们只能在客舱内聊天打发时间。





	航班延误 Fligth delay

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文，慢慢熟练以后会把别的也发过来。yuzuvier最棒了！！

“女士们先生们，我们抱歉的通知您，我们的航班因受航空管制影响，预计将会晚点至……”  
广播里空姐的声音还没落，机舱里就一片响起哀嚎，还有各种不同语言版本的“甘霖娘”。相对而言，头等舱里还要好一些，大家只是小声的抱怨了几句，然后继续各自做各自的事情。  
客舱服务开始安慰性质的给大家派发饮料，头等舱的年轻空姐注意到坐在最后排的两个年轻人有点眼熟，今天头等舱没有满员，后排还空出些位置，他们本来坐在靠前面的位置，舱门关闭后便挪到了没人的后排。年轻的空姐一边职业微笑，一边在脑子里拼命搜索这两个人到底为啥这么眼熟：“您想要喝点什么？”  
“果汁。”南欧长相的年轻人看了看他身边的亚洲男孩，又转头对空姐补充道：“两杯。”  
“好的，先生。”空姐脸上不动声色，心里却在惊呼：啊！我想起来了，是他们！  
Javi和结弦正坐在由西班牙飞加拿大的航班上，这班飞机上西班牙人居多，作为花滑的死海，西班牙能认出他俩的人并不多。尤其现在两个人坐在没什么人的位置，所以把两个座位之间的隔板抬起来，亲密地挤在一起，自然也不是什么大问题。  
“刚才说要延误到什么时候？”结弦问道，他西班牙语才刚入门，还搞不太懂那些数字。  
“唔，好像要到11点了。”Javi皱了皱眉，用西班牙语低声抱怨了一句，结弦下意识的学了一遍，Javi好笑地伸手，捏住他的脸颊：“诶，这个是脏话，小孩子不可以讲。”  
“我早就不是小孩子了。”结弦挥开他的手，揉了揉自己的脸：“我是个成年男人。”  
“在我眼里，你永远都是我刚认识你那时的年纪。”  
“噫~”柚子嫌弃地推开他的脸：“你这么想是在犯罪！”他又想了想：“哦不对，你早就已经犯罪了。”  
“我怎么不记得。”  
“啊哈！巴黎，想一想，想起来了吗？”  
“咦？你那时候都19岁了！怎么能说我犯罪。”  
“被告Fernandez先生，日本的成年年龄是20岁。”  
“我不管，我是西班牙人，在西班牙人来看你已经成年了。”Javi耍赖地靠在椅背上：“而且如果按法国当地法律，你也成年了。”  
结弦把头靠在他肩膀上，叽叽咕咕的笑：“时间过得真快，那时候是几几年？”  
那个时候结弦才到C•C，法国杯Javi没有比赛，但是还是跟着结弦到了巴黎，两个人那时候都没什么名气，还可以光明正大的一起出去玩。  
“13年？我的天啊，真的过得太快了，那时候你才到我这里。”Javi抬手在脸旁比了一个高度。  
“那个时候我们还能一起上街，去买冰淇淋，就站着街上吃。”结弦小声的叹了口气：“我现在都不能上街了，起码在日本不可以。”  
“日本那边最后是怎么说的，我是说，你们最终的协商结果是什么。”  
“我向他们保证，一直到我退役的那个奥运周期，我不会有任何的负面新闻，维持他们想要的那个羽生结弦的形象。”结弦垂着眼睛，看不出神情：“我只有一个条件，如果有一天我们的事情被发现了，他们不可以发表任何意见。”  
“其实，这样也挺好的，偷偷地约会，你不觉得这样有点刺激吗？”  
他见结弦被逗笑，又继续说下去：“我们可以在西班牙一起上街。不要在马德里，再往南一点，那里的人只看足球，说不定我们还能在街上手拉手，吃同一个冰淇淋。”  
结弦笑了，他在毯子下面勾住Javi的手：“我记得那天的冰淇淋是巧克力口味的。”  
“我不记得了。”Javi看着他，长长的眼睫毛眨的蛊惑人心：“就记得特别甜。”  
结弦有点不好意思地捂住了脸：“我不跟你说话了，我要睡觉。”  
“嗨，宝贝，你现在睡了，等到飞行到一半你又睡不着，等到了多伦多你又要调整时差。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我们说说话。你看，这就是坐长途飞机的好处，可以名正言顺，心安理得的浪费时间。”  
“好吧，那不如我们来说说今天早上？”  
其实今天早上他们刚刚吵过一架，一直到下午在去机场之前才和好的。  
“我的天哪，我都道过歉了。”Javi可怜巴巴地看着他：“所以我的宝贝还是不肯原谅我吗？”  
“那你今天早上为什么要凶我，而且你每次都说一样的话，说我不对。”  
“因为你本来就不对啊。”Javi点了点他的脑门：“哮喘药这么重要的东西，每次都忘记放在哪里，你知道这对你有多危险吗？”  
“我才没有忘。”结弦坐直，伸手从Javi身上外侧的口袋里摸出喷剂，又塞了回去：“看，我知道在哪儿。”  
“可是万一我没在旁边怎么办，你要学会自己照顾自己。”  
“嘤嘤嘤，哈比不想照顾我了，要我自己一个人管自己。”结弦假哭了几下，又在毯子下面挽住他的胳膊撒娇：“好了好了，我知道了，我保证，以后绝对不会再乱放了。”  
“你啊……”Javi伸手用力摸了一下他的头：“你现在越来越会撒娇了。”  
“我哪有！”  
“你记得15年你在上海受伤的时候吗。我当时吓疯了，给你打电话，给Brian打电话，都没人接，最后总算联系上你们，你跟我视频的时候，脸上还有血迹，我心都要碎了，你还一直笑，说没关系的，不要紧，不要紧……”  
“那是因为你不在啊，难道要我抱着Brian哭嘛，他会很担心的。”  
“我也很担心啊。所以这就是男朋友和爸爸的差别待遇嘛？”Javi握紧他的手：“谢天谢地后来你没事。”  
“可是那年世锦赛是你赢了，第二年也是！”结弦有点抱怨的口气，但很快又开心起来：“这样也不错，如果你一直赢不过我，可能我就不喜欢你了。”  
“哇哦，原来你跟我在一起根本不是喜欢我，只是喜欢我的四周跳。”Javi假意捂住胸口，从椅子上往下滑：“我的心伤透了，需要一个饱含爱意的亲亲才能好。”  
“嘘！”结弦半真半假地打了他一下：“会被看到的！”  
“所以没人看到就可以亲亲了吗？那一会儿我们不要睡，等飞机起飞以后，客舱熄灯，其他人都睡着了……”Javi突然提高声音看向正往这边走来的空姐：“对不起，请问还要多久才能飞？”  
“很抱歉先生，我们现在也不太能够确定，大概11点以前可以。”  
“哦，好的。”Javi等空姐走远，小声对结弦抱怨：“真糟糕，那起码还要两个小时以后我们才能亲亲。”  
“也许不需要等到那么久，我觉得应该会提前的。”结弦的声音很小，像是有点害羞：“我也想和Javi……”  
后面那个词Javi其实没有听清，但是这还不明白吗？他满意地捏了捏结弦的手，多谢航空公司的毛毯。其实客舱里一点不冷，但这样他们就可以一直牵着手：两手交握着，勾着小手指，捏住对方的手指，十指相扣，他们不停换着牵手的姿势，以至于手上都微微出了一层薄汗，但是谁也没想着要放开，毕竟下一次能这样在公共场合牵手不知道要是什么时候了。  
“我有点饿了。”  
“你看，都怪你不晚上不肯好好吃饭。”  
“你又不是不知道，我不喜欢吃外面的食物嘛，你又不肯提前帮我煮好，昨天是谁说要准备便当在候机时候吃的。”  
“都是你在发脾气，我才忘记的。”  
“哈？明明是你先凶我的。”  
“还不是你又乱放你的哮喘药。”  
“好了好了，停！”结弦好气又好笑地做了一个暂停的手势：“不要再说这个了！”  
“我去问问空姐有没有什么东西可以吃的。”  
Javi想要站起来，被结弦按住了：“不要啦，飞机上的东西都很难吃的，而且……”结弦冲着远处想要过来的空姐摇了摇头，示意她不需要了：“那个空姐一直在看你，你太招人喜欢了！可真讨厌！”  
“我才没有好嘛。到底谁才是人见人爱的冰上小王子？”  
“是我。”结弦笑的像个小狐狸：“如果将来我们的事情公开了，一定会有很多人说‘Javier Fernandez以前那么多女朋友现在还拐走了冰上小王子！真是个渣男！’”  
“Marina昨天还在问我，这个月的演出费谁给结一下。”Javi耸了耸肩：“我是无辜的。”  
“那你还要跟她拍亲亲的合照！”  
“只是脸颊，而且当时是你同意的。啊不对，重点是根本就没有真的亲到嘛！”  
结弦笑的停不下来，他喜欢看Javi慌张的样子，他笑了一会儿，又露出个有些愧疚的神色来：“我觉得对她们很抱歉，Marina，还有Miki前辈。”  
“别这么说，宝贝。就算有愧疚，那也应该是我。”Javi伸手揽住他的腰：“而且Miki那个时候需要一个男朋友来帮她应付一些公开场合上的麻烦问题，至于Marina，那个时候很多人都在揣测我们的事，你忘了最开始还是她提出来的。”  
“她们都特别好。我希望她们也能像我们一样幸福。”结弦皱了皱鼻子：“哎哟，这样说真奇怪。就好像那种蹩脚的电视剧里面，我是一个破坏别人家庭还要装作无辜善良的第三者一样。”  
“我的天啊。”Javi哭笑不得：“宝贝，你退役了以后真的没有考虑过去写剧本？还是算了吧，就像你说的一样，这个剧情太蹩脚了。”  
“哈！我可是早稻田毕业的学生，早稻田你懂吗？是最好的学校。”  
“哇，那完蛋了，我大概只有高中文凭，我又要被嫌弃了，我好可伶，现在需要再多一个亲亲才能挽回我破碎的心。”  
“那我现在希望再延误久一点。”结弦戳了戳他的胸口：“这可破碎的可怜的心还能不能坚持住呢？”  
Javi扁着嘴可怜巴巴地看着他，结弦则满不在乎的挑了挑眉，Javi这时却突然站起身来，挡着两人紧握的毯子滑了下来，结弦慌忙松开了手，Javi则非常自然地抓住了毯子，顺手抖了一下，毯子扬起来的瞬间遮挡住了两人，狡猾的西班牙人迅速弯下腰，在他小男友细嫩的嘴唇上飞快地啄了一下。  
“好了，这下大概可以帮我维持电量到飞机起飞。”  
Javi站起来打开行李架，从随身行李里翻出一些结弦还愿意吃的零食。结弦接过来以后，瞪了他一眼，又把毯子在两人腿上铺好，用力掐住他的手。  
“Javi是个变态。”  
“是是是。”  
“Javi好色。”  
“是是是。”  
“Javi最讨厌！”  
“是……No！你才不讨厌我。”Javi反握住结弦的手，在他手心里轻轻挠了几下：“我的结弦超~级~爱我的。”  
“哼。”  
结弦哼了一声，把脸转向窗户不去理他，但手还是紧紧地牵着他。  
“嘿，宝贝你没发现吗，现在是晚上，窗户会变得像镜子一样，所以……”Javi凑近他，用气声说道：“我看到了哦，你脸红了。”  
“啧！”  
“ouch！”  
“女士们先生们，我们的飞机马上就要起飞了，请您调直座椅靠背，收起小桌板。对于本次航班的延误，我们深表歉意……”  
他们正打打闹闹的时候，好消息传来了。Javi松了口气：“终于可以起飞了，这样到那边还不至于太晚。”  
“……一会儿你不可以睡着哦。”结弦撇了撇嘴，没有看他，但还是紧紧抓着他的手：“你刚才说过的。”  
“遵命。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，希望你们喜欢


End file.
